Those Forgotten Prologue
by Jedgy
Summary: I started this fanfiction because my friends are just absolute lovers of LOTR. Please read and review, this is my first story on here. Chapter 1 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Jessi Matthys

**Plot**

Life's greatest tales generally compose themselves of the unordinary functions of daily routines, but, sometimes even those are uncommonly misplaced by things we read to get a feeling of something we want is reachable. Love, immortality, perfection, and beauty, could or would you give all that up? And why would someone want too?

Now, this is a story, one of the forgotten and gathering clutters. All the same, an exceptional tale of the cycle or commonly known as life, for there is always a cycle, one that we all have to endure. They're Life, Death, Hate, and Love.

A slave is first, one of immortality in which she will never forget the cruelty from hence she has been brought upon by those deceased. A lose of one's perfection from a terrible battle, heavily scarred and scared from the moment the battle ended. Hatred from another whose beauty was beset upon by others, and never to forget what they did and still do. Lastly, love, the only one that keeps them alive, always optimistic and protecting, but what love never forgets is the terribleness of others. Love, it seems, carries the largest burden. Everything that dies, the lives falls into her hands, and yet she goes on.

Together these four journey around together facing one's hardships and failures, in search of acceptance.

Now, what they don't know is that through them lies the key to reveal light ending the darkness from which covers the skies and froths the lands. Together they go through the untimely and gruesome battles, hating skies, and time. Middle Earth's gravity spelled circumstances lay on the edge of an unsheathed knife where a single misstep and all would fall, and darkness would forever prevail.

Can these four accept the evil of their own kind to help those of the other races? Will they find their acceptance, and faith? Can these slaves of nature be brought upon to save the free peoples of Middle Earth?

Read on and find out….


	2. Chapter 2

The Ones Forgotten LOTR story Chpt 2: A Women's Rights and Priorities ..** Part I**

_**(This story is based into 5 parts, one for each character and then a seperate for the Fellowship. Hope your all ok with that:) )**_

_**Now I will begin, sorry for delays!**_

From a bird's eye view the Great Oak seemed nothing out of the ordinary, just an extremely large tree, probably exceptionally old as well. But if that bird had just gone a bit closer it would have been shocked for its mistake.

The tree was flawless on the outside except for the tiny figment of its bark pried away to turn itself into hinges, another part of the bark stuck out at an angle suggesting it was put there for better reasons. Of course, its reasons would have been unknown to this bird, a sparrow lets say. Now if it had been an eagle, it would have understood because its intellect ran quite farther then a sparrow.

Enough on bird's though, a closer look would be sufficient.

The sparrow settled himself on one of the Oaks great branches, some of which spread out to seize the entire settlement of Mirkwood. The patterns of the leaves left hardly a glance of Sun on the ground, it proved a very stealthy encampment for predators in which their shadows would never have been seen.

A twig snapped, the sparrow flinched. It had grown sleepy all of a sudden, dreaming of its nest and beloved fletchings back home. It looked up to see what had intruded upon him, looking up first with warily, eagles were its largest threat nothing below him could reach at this height. It looked right and left several times, his eyes twitching in sudden darts. Nothing was visible to the eye, but its senses were on high alert, tense and prepared to dart into the sky at any sense of danger. Looking at the ground below it was amazing that his senses had not detected something right behind him.

A shadow came down over his head, descending leaving no chance of flight. Flesh showed and the sparrow desperately tried to escape the predator. His wings flashed in every direction, fear had dissolved all its potential better judgement making him secluded with the one thought of escape. The creature holding him prisoner flinched slightly after its flesh was pierced by the sparrow's tiny, yet sharp and penetrating beak. At that moment it took the opportunity to escape, and it was enough.

She watched the tiny bird fly away from her fingertips into the fading horizon. The setting sun gave the trees a peculiar shading taking her breathe away. The wind had picked up to surprisingly fast proving that her suspicions were correct when she said a storm was heading towards Mirkwood. It would help the crops to for the upcoming festivities, Midsummer's Eve, what a joy it would be too, if the weather as predicted would stay warm.

The sun had almost reached its sleeping point and the light was escaping. Streaks of darkness were rising to take their place, so came the night. Looking absentmindedly into the distance, she searched for a speck on the horizon, close to where the sun had set. Nothing. Everything was clear. She sighed, where was he, he was taking to long to get home.

Ugh, she was worrying about him again! He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and most likely come home without a scratch. That was the procedure.

She found a more comfortable spot on the Great Oak, her most favourite and memorable place in the entire wood. She once dreamed of living under its wispy and sheltering boughs where everything was like her dreams. The mottled colors upon the ground, the cool breeze blowing her flowing bronze locks in every which way. She used to have an uncontrollable childish personality. Her smile it seemed was known everywhere for its kindness and compassionate order, it brought a descending happiness over the people she loved. But that was until she had to start wearing the uncomfortable dresses and sashes, the silly make-up, and most of all start attracting a mate. Her childish demeanor was frowned upon now, and all because she was a women, her rights were selective, few.

Of course, it didn't help that she was being wooed by Prince Charming of the Wood. Curse him! It was all his fault that her family was telling her to love him, what do they think she is. A whore? NO! She would not love, let alone marry someone she hardly knew anything about. She did not love him back, plus he was a young man, what would he know about love.

True enough, she had no clue either. At the age of 1987, she still could not comprehend how people could live their lives with someone. She was quite capable of looking after herself and it was annoying how men found women weak. She could shoot a bow, hold a knife and use it. She could hunt and live on her own for days in the woods. No man was going to be able to hold her down. Not a single one.


End file.
